<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bet on a Good Time by x_Lazart_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990772">Bet on a Good Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x'>x_Lazart_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Crying, M/M, Massage, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, just a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a whole day to kill in Tokyo after nationals, Daichi is excited to spend it with his boyfriend. If he ends up using that time to take his boyfriend apart, one stroke at a time until he's a babbling mess, well. There are certainly worse ways to spend a day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bet on a Good Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quietly gathering up his clothes, Daichi froze at a particularly loud snore, only continuing to creep towards the door after a few seconds of inactivity from the sleeping figures around him. After the matches that were played yesterday it was unlikely that anyone would wake, it had taken a herculean effort to force himself up when his alarm had gone off earlier, but he wasn’t going to risk it. It was too early to be answering questions. A mere arms length from the door, a stabbing pain right below the ribs had him flinching so hard the pile of clothing tumbled from his arms. Facing his attacker, he wasn’t in the least surprised to find Suga grinning at him like some kind of demon. Scooping up his clothes, he slipped out the door, resigned when Suga followed close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A herd of elephants could have passed through that room and you wouldn’t have woken up,” Daichi complained. One time, he’d slept through Noya running across the top of him, hadn’t even flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but I always know when someone is up to something,” Suga pointed out, sticking close to his side in case he decided to make a run for it. He was a step behind him when Daichi entered the bath area to get changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach said we could spend the day exploring Tokyo since we don’t leave till tomorrow. I’m merely taking him up on it.” After their loss the day before, they’d regrouped and spent the night lamenting the defeat. The last thing Coach had said was that they could take the following day and spend it however they liked, so long as they were back by dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re going to go exploring by yourself? Before the suns even fully up?” The overly sweet tone was an indicator that Suga knew exactly what he was planning to do and wanted to drag the words out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m meeting Kuroo for breakfast,” Daichi admitted, knowing it was inevitable, if only to get Suga to leave him alone. Best to get it over with quickly, like ripping off a band aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was reading your emails over your shoulder last night,” Suga laughed, ducking out of the way when Daichi took a swing at him. “If you don’t hurry up you’re going to be late.” With those parting words he slipped away, back to catch a few more hours of sleep. Grumbling, Daichi checked the GPS on his phone to make sure he knew where he was going before heading out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You realize you didn’t have to pick me up at the train station right?” Daichi asked, more than a little amused when he stepped off the rail to be greeted by his boyfriend, towering above the morning work crowd.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And leave a country bumpkin wandering around the big city all by themselves? Lost and confused?” Scandalized at the mere thought of it, Kuroo clutched at his chest, staggering back a few steps, nearly bumping into a guy behind him. Lunging forward, Daichi grabbed onto his shirt, reeling him in close whilst muttering an apology to the people around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a menace,” Daichi accused, unable to tamp down a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you expect? I come </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> this way and I don’t even get a ‘hello’ or a proper greeting,” Kuroo sighed, allowing himself to be steered off to the side, out of the way of foot traffic. “Haven’t seen my boyfriend in weeks and he -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cutting him off with a kiss, hand curling around the back of Kuroo’s neck, Daichi allowed himself to savour the moment. Generally he wasn’t one for such public displays but the weeks leading up to nationals had kept them both busy, meaning even their calls dwindled to short talks every few days. Actually getting to spend time together, in person, was a silver lining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good enough for you?” Daichi asked, breaking the kiss reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost,” Kuroo said, lowering his voice so that Daichi had to lean forward to hear him. Ruse completed, Kuroo used the proximity to steal another kiss, a slow caress that ended when Daichi let out a contented sigh. “Okay now we’re good.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” he complained half heartedly, glancing around to remind himself of the fact that they were in public and should be showing some restraint. “So what do you have planned for breakfast? I’m starving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise,” Kuroo said, the grin on his face sending alarm bells ringing in Daichi’s brain. Waiting for a break in traffic, they slipped in with the crowd. Kuroo linked their fingers together, taking the lead as he maneuvered them towards the correct exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now I’m worried.” Trying to pay attention to where they were going, he quickly lost track as they emerged out onto the street, setting off at a quick pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need for the dramatics,” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes. “I cooked!” Daichi let a silence fall between them, allowing it to drag on long enough for Kuroo to huff in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t reassure me at all.” The wheeze that got from Kuroo in response could only be compared to the sound that would be made by a dying walrus. A snort of laughter escaped before Daichi was able to suppress it, lips pressed into a thin line to stifle any further amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you love it,” Kuroo challenged, making another turn that led them into a more residential area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another bet? We still haven’t even settled the last one,” Daichi pointed out. Watching Kuroo carefully, he caught the faint blush that crawled up his face at the mention of the bet, along with the almost guilty smile. “Which is why you decided to make breakfast instead of us going out,” he said slowly, drawing out the words as the dots connected in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a crime to want to spend quality time with my boyfriend?” The innocent, wide eyed look being sent his way wasn’t about to fool Daichi. Neither was the beseeching tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only want me for my body,” Daichi complained with a world weary sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all the hours of practice it took to get those thighs you should be glad I’m appreciating them!” Kuroo joked, gaze sweeping down Daichi’s profile as he raised an eyebrow, daring him to disagree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ass! You’re supposed to reassure me that you love me for my mind,” the scolding didn’t seem to bother Kuroo in the least. Laughing instead, he squeezed Daichi’s hand, adding a slight swing to their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just mad that I won the bet,” Kuroo said, steering the conversation back on topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly! Considering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who won,” Daichi said, feet coming to a halt, forcing Kuroo to stop walking as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bet was whoever won gets to choose.” Which was true, they’d made the bet after sneaking away during training camp to get some alone time. Whoever won at nationals would get to choose how they would spend the day together, next time they got the chance. Anything they wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we won,” Daichi agreed, therefore proving his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu uh you didn’t win nationals,” Kuroo denied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t the bet and you know it! It was who would win between </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>teams.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, no it wasn’t,” Kuroo denied again, full blown, shit eating grin spreading across his face. For a wild second Daichi couldn’t decide if he wanted to smack him or kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get off on technicalities now? We both know the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now, don’t be a sore loser,” Kuroo chided gently. “Since it was technically a draw, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> seeing as I’ve already made breakfast, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> how we’re in my city, I think I should get to choose. It’s only fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little prodding from his boyfriend got his feet moving again as Daichi thought over the current situation. If Kuroo was so adamant about the specifications of the bet, it meant he had something in mind, some reason why he wanted to win. Running through scenarios in his head,Daichi tried to figure out where this was going. The last time they’d talked about going on a date, Kuroo had spouted off about spoiling Daichi. Taking him to dinner, fucking him into the mattress, bringing him flowers. The whole ordeal. Or as close as they could get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was Kuroo’s end game then maybe Daichi shouldn’t fight him on it. After the last few days his body was achy and tired, getting spoiled for the morning didn’t sound all that bad. And it had been months since he’d been properly fucked. The idea was sounding more and more appealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s fair, then it’s only because you lost the match and deserve some kind of a win this week,” Daichi said, trying to sound put out by the thought of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you agree I can decide how today goes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent because we’re here!” With a flourish Kuroo gestured to the house that was up ahead of them. “And Kenma lives right there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor guy,” Daichi said. “I don’t know how he puts up with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happily,” Kuroo cheerfully lied through his teeth. Pulling Daichi up the path behind him, he fished around in his pocket, holding up his keys with a flourish when he found them., letting them into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the stillness of the air told Daichi that no one else was home. Butterflies danced around in his stomach. Despite the fact that they’d been dating for months, the opportunity to actually be alone together was rare. Stolen moments during training camps, one weekend when Kuroo’s family had been in the area and they were able to spend a few days together, weekends during school holidays. Being all alone, with hours to spare, was a luxury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Kuroo asked, kicking off his shoes as he made his way into the house. As soon as Daichi followed he was pulled into a kiss, more aggressive than the ones they’d shared earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will whatever you made keep for a while?” Daichi asked, running his hands up Kuroo’s sides. Any hunger for food had receded with Kuroo’s proximity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s just some pastries I got from the bakery earlier,” Kuroo said, kissing Daichi again as he guided him backwards down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you cooked,” Daichi reminded him, taking breaks in between each word for more kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still need to heat them up. And add toppings,” Kuroo said. “Besides, you agreed it’s my day, so anything goes.” Laughing at the absolute absurdity of it, Daichi let it go with a shrug. He’d give him a hard time about it later, when they eventually got around to eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Mr ‘It’s My Day’, what exactly does that entail?” Daichi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m still a bit sore after playing so hard yesterday, so I think we’ll start with a nice long massage. Then you’re going to fuck me. Nice and gentle though, sore muscles remember,” Kuroo walked him through it, stripping out of his shirt and reaching for Daichi’s, not giving him a chance to take in the bedroom they were now standing in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words sinking in, Daichi realized that he had miscalculated. Rather than him getting away with doing minimal work, he was now expected to do the brunt of it. Kuroo had played him and by the smug tilt of his lips he knew it too. Well the joke was on him. If he thought Daichi wasn’t going to take this opportunity to tortute him then he was wrong. Nice and gentle? That he could definitely manage, so much so Kuroo was going to regret every uttering those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any lotion?” Daichi asked, watching Kuroo divest himself of his shorts, leaving him standing in the middle of the room in his boxers. Lean muscles on display, Daichi couldn’t wait to get his hands all over them. “Lie down on the bed then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lotions on the stand,” Kuroo threw over his shoulder as he flopped onto his bed, squirming around to get comfortable, finally settling in with his arms folded under his head. Caught in admiring the sight before him, Daichi only came back to himself when Kuroo started calling his name. “See something you like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Daichi pushed down his own trousers, kicking them to the side before climbing into bed, straddling Kuroo’s lower back. Snatching up the lotion, he poured a liberal amount across Kuroo’s shoulders, eliciting a yelp from the man below him. Twisting, mouth open to protest, Daichi didn’t give him the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush up. Enjoy the massage silently,” he ordered, shoving Kuroo’s head back down amidst a protesting whine. In contrast, when Daichi started to spread the lotion across the expanse of Kuroo’s back, he used a firm, gentle touch. Using large, arching sweeps, he waited until Kuroo went boneless beneath him before focusing on specific areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Applying pressure to the knots around Kuroo’s shoulders, Daichi listened carefully for each and every involuntary noise he pulled from his boyfriend. Low groans, hitches in his breathing, murmurs of encouragement. Usually they were forced to try and stay quiet, for fear of getting caught, and it occurred to Daichi that they didn’t have to worry about that today. With that in mind, he shifted his weight, putting more pressure behind his strokes as he worked his way down Kuroo’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding himself a few inches off of Kuroo, careful not to let him feel the fact that Daichi was already half hard, he worked his legs, paying extra attention to the sensitive spot above Kuroo’s left knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that feels so good,” Kuroo groaned, toes curling in pleasure. “I’m ready for more.” Shuffling, he tried to spread his legs, egging Daichi on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm you’re right, time to flip over,” Daichi agreed, shifting up to give Kuroo room to turn. When he did, it took everything in him to ignore the fact that Kuroo’s hard on was straining against his boxers, the damp patch in the middle giving away the extent of his excitement. Mind set, Daichi got to work massaging Kuroo’s shins, absentmindedly cataloging the faint bruises that decorated parts of his legs, probably made worse by the fact he didn’t bother with protection on the court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good for the massage,” Kuroo groaned, back arching, trying to get some kind of friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t finished yet,” Daichi said, bypassing Kuroo’s cock and instead working on his abs. Fingers sweeping up, he raked his nails over the peaked nipples, startling when Kuroo bucked beneath him, almost sending him toppling to the side. Thighs tightening around his waist, Daichi waited till Kuroo melted back against the bed before resuming the massage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re just teasing,” Kuroo grumbled, voice tight as his head fell back, eyes squeezed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said slow and gentle,” Daichi pointed out, not even bothering to hide his grin. Kuroo wasn’t looking but his voice must have given away his glee because he was immediately on the receiving end of a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Kuroo protested, kanting his hips, attempting to spur Daichi to action. In retaliation Daichi pinched a nipple, soaking up the obscenely loud moan that got him. Kuroo was so sensitive, the lightest of touches got him worked up but usually Daichi didn’t have the time to appreciate it. He wished he had a feather or something else he could use to tease Kuroo until he was begging to be touched. Licking a stripe over one nipple, Daichi blew gently against the skin, pulling a full bodied shudder from Kuroo, followed closely by a high pitched whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scooting further down the bed he toyed with the band on Kuroo’s boxers, dragging it out as he slowly worked them down Kuroo’s legs, throwing them to the side without a second thought. No prompting needed, Kuroo spread his legs, allowing plenty of room for Daichi to settle in between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this all for me, Kuroo?” Daichi teased, skimming his fingertips up the side of Kuroo’s cock. All he got was a gargled response and hands scrambling for purchase on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a dick,” Kuroo finally managed to wheeze out, rolling his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring him, Daichi ducked down, following the same path from the base to the tip of Kuroo’s cock, this time with his tongue. Not giving Kuroo any time to brace himself, he engulfed the head, suckling gently. With a startled yell, Kuroo tried to thrust up into his mouth. Only Daichi’s quick reaction and hands clamping down on Kuroo’s waist kept him pinned to the bed. Which only seemed to spur Kuroo on more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paying close attention to the noises pouring out of his boyfriend, as soon as his moans went up in pitch and frequency, Daichi pulled off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo, I was so close please,” Kuroo begged, tugging on Daichi’s hair to try and move him back. Batting away the hands, Daichi instead turned his attention to Kuroo’s thighs, trailing kisses and bites up the length of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s breathing evened out slightly and Daichi went right back to sucking his cock. He repeated the cycle twice more, bringing Kuroo right to the edge before stopping. The last time he did it, he slowly started fingering Kuroo open too, teasing him with one finger until he was begging for more, words stumbling over each other in their haste to get out. Focus fully on Kuroo, his own arousal became almost an afterthought. He’d worked his way up to three fingers before Kuroo was begging for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away one last time, Kuroo let out a broken sob. Sitting back, Daichi took in the tear tracks on Kuroo’s face, the way his chest was heaving for breath, his death grip on the sheets below him. Reaching up, he gently wiped away at Kuroo’s cheeks, leaning in for a kiss that was wet and sloppy. Doing so had Daichi’s rubbing against Kuroo, reminding him that he was painfully hard himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to get fucked?” he asked breathless, not even waiting for an answer before kicking off his boxers and returning to his place between Kuroo’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please please fuck just-” Kuroo’s babble was cut off as Daichi started to push into him. Legs hooked around his waist, feet digging into his ass, Kuroo hurried him along until he bottomed out. Taking a second, Daichi fought for control. That thin thread snapped when Kuroo started moaning again, high pitched and sounding strung out. With a curse Daichi started fucking into him, knowing that he wasn’t going to last long after all that teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching between them he took Kuroo into his hands, stroking him in time with his thrusts. A few strokes was all that was needed, Kuroo spilling across his stomach and Daichi’s hand with a breathless moan. It shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did but the wetness on Kuroo’s face, the tears clinging to his lashes, were driving Daichi crazy. Coupled with the way Kuroo tightened around him and Daichi was right there on the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several erratic thrusts later and he was pulling out, cum painting along Kuroo’s thighs and spent cock. Heart fit to burst out of his chest, Daichi forced himself to the side, rather than collapsing on top of the mess that was Kuroo. Kuroo, who’s breathing had evened out as he slipped into unconsciousness. Tempting as it was to join him, Daichi forced himself out of bed and to the bathroom in search of a washcloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half heartedly wiping them down, getting at least the majority of the mess, Daichi snuggled up next to Kuroo, not even bothering to find a blanket. He did take the time to find his phone though, setting an alarm for half an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all they had a limited time together and Daichi fully intended to take advantage of every second. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A friend wouldn't stop talking about bottom!Kuroo and while I'm sure this isn't what they had in mind, it's what my brain produced ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>(tbf I'm surprised it came up with anything, but it always works better when its on something a friend wants - as rare as that is)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>